


Popping the Cherry

by vampkiss



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampkiss/pseuds/vampkiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki receives more cherries and Usami thinks of an interesting way to use them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popping the Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my livejournal September 2008. 
> 
> Pairing: Junjou Romantica - Usami/Misaki  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing! Junjou Romantica and all of it's characters belongs to Shungiku Nakamura.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Summary: Misaki receives more cherries and Usami thinks of an interesting way to use them. (one-shot, complete)
> 
> A/N: I never could of posted this without the help of my beta (whom I love and adore!). Thank you for all your encouragment and help!! *glomps you*
> 
> This is my first attempt at fanfiction, ever. *hides* I was browsing lj one day and saw the prompt table for smut_69. One of the prompts jumped out at me and I couldn't resist trying to write something for it. (it was cherries, if anyone's wondering)

Misaki never thought that there would be a day he hated cherries. It had been bad enough after the strawberry battle, but cherries, too, was just getting ridiculous.  
  
He glared at the offending fruit. It looked so innocent: shiny, ripe red with the sweet memory of summer. That youthful enjoyment was at an end. He'd always thought that he was a normal 19 year-old boy, but then why did these things seem to happen to him? Did he really give off some sort of _homo pheromones_?  
  
The door opened just as Misaki was thinking of a place to stash the tempting fruit. Usami's even footsteps walked toward him. _Great_ , now it was too late. Usami would see him pawing over these cherries and start getting strange ideas again. Misaki quickly turned around, his slight frame blocking the box, hoping to hide the fruit before Usami noticed. He fiddled with his apron strings, almost tangling them when Usami entered the kitchen.  
  
"Welcome home!" Misaki exclaimed, perhaps overly cheerful. He toned down the next bit. "Dinner will be ready in a minute. Why don't you go sit in the other room and wait?". Apron strings finally untied, he tried throw the apron behind him on top of the open box.  
  
Usami caught his arm as he tried to slink by him. "What's this?" Usami's voice had an edge to it. The question sounded grumpy and irritable to Misaki's guilty conscience. If only he still had his apron on, he could have wrapped his nervous fingers back in the strings. He settled for trying to act innocent. Widening his brown eyes, he glanced up to Usami and asked, "What's what?"  
  
Usami eyes narrowed and his hands clamped down on Misaki's shoulders to move him off to the side. Misaki followed Usami's gaze and saw the discarded apron crumpled only partly over the box, mostly hanging off of it, and the cherries inside clearly visible.  
  
Misaki flushed and swallowed down a sudden tightness. His voice still came out pitched highly defensive as he gave up playing dumb and accused, "What does it look like? More cherries! I swear that you and your brother are both out to torture me. Except instead of whips and chains, it's with cherries!". He scowled down at the ripe fruit, giving the closest cherry a vicious poke. The force sent it rolling out of the box and along the countertop.  
  
Usami picked up the wayward piece, turning it over in his fingers. He seemed to be closely examining it from every angle. Misaki thought he heard him murmur something that sounded suspiciously like 'whips and chains' and gave Usami the evil eye.  
  
"You know, I have a pretty good idea of how we can use all these cherries." Usami said, his voice low and reflective.  
  
"Really? Like what?" Misaki started to perk up a little. Perhaps Usami secretly liked cherries. He could make him some cherry pie, or cherry cake, or...  
  
Misaki's thoughts ceased as Usami swooped down to capture his lips in an ardent kiss. He opened his mouth to protest and felt Usami's tongue push a bitten cherry into his mouth. "Umph.." He pulled back and glared at Usami, a trail of cherry juice running from the corner of his mouth.  
  
Chewing the remainder of the fruit around the pit, he muttered loud enough for Usami to hear, "Stupid Usagi-san."  
  
"What's the matter? Don't you want to hear my idea?" Usami smirked and leaned forward to lick the juice trailing from Misaki's mouth.  
  
At the feel of Usami's wet and agile tongue on his chin, Misaki's face turned a rosy shade of red. Usami leaned back to look and gave a little laugh. "Just like a cherry.", he teased, reaching down to grab another one. Misaki was watching as he brought the cherry to his lips, rolling it in his tongue before he took it into his mouth. Misaki's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Pervert Usagi!" he had time to squawk before his words were cut off again by Usami's tongue.  
  
Usami forced it in, long, slow wet strokes rubbing up against Misaki's own, mimicking another action. Misaki moaned against his lips and said, "Stupid Usagi-". before Usami muffled his mouth again. Usami's kisses always made him weak. And instead of the usual tobacco taste, he tasted even more intoxicating now with the cherry flavor. Usami seemed to have the same thought, "Mmm..cherry flavored Misaki." he practically purred it before capturing his mouth again.  
  
Misaki felt Usami's hands blindly groping his waist, trying to unfasten his pants. Usami's cold hands then lightly skimmed up Misaki's chest, giving his pert nipples a quick pinch before trailing back down to reach in his opened pants, fingers brushing up against Misaki's cock. Misaki's breath came out faster as he tried to voice out more objections. Or pleas. He never knew which to do in this situation. He was always so flustered when Usami attacked him.  
  
"Usagiiii.." _A soft panting sound._ There. That could mean stop, right? Or go? Did he even care anymore? Did it matter? His fingers scrambled furtively on the floor, trying to find something to grab onto. There was only Usami.  
  
"Yes?" Usami was smirking again, but when Misaki opened his mouth to object (or plead, he still wasn't sure which), Usami gripped Misaki's cock firmly and set a steady up and down motion. Misaki gave up trying to speak and just grabbed onto Usami's wide shoulders. Sounds of protest and pleasure mixed together. Usami closely watched Misaki lose himself, his blue eyes burning like a flame. It felt like another scorching touch on Misaki's already sensitive body.  
  
Misaki's mind was absorbed in the pleasure. There was no more room for reason. Usami began trailing wet, hot open mouthed kisses on his neck. "Don't you want to know what we're going to do with these cherries?" he whispered in his ear, sucking hard on the spot right behind it, marking him. Misaki started trembling. He had no idea what pervy Usami wanted to do with cherries--who cared about cherries at a time like this?  
  
Usami removed his hands from Misaki's pants. Misaki's harsh breathing filled the room for a moment before he felt something slightly cold and wet trickle on his chest. His breath hitched as he looked down. Red juice smeared his narrow chest, trailing down his ribs and belly. Usami stared at him, eyes hot with lust, and started rubbing the juice slowly over Misaki's nipples.  
  
Another moan tore from Misaki's mouth. His lover's fingers fondled and pinched as small sounds escaped his throat. Usami leaned over and started lapping the juice covered tips. Misaki's pelvis started rocking instinctively, seeking some sort of release. Usami stopped for a moment and Misaki felt him remove the rest of his clothes. Before he could utter a word, let alone a coherent thought, Usami's tongue entered his mouth again, furiously tangling with his own.  
  
 _'Mmmm..cherry flavored Usagi'_ Usami had moved his hands to Misaki's ass, gently kneading, fingers moving closer and closer to his final destination. Finally Misaki felt a finger entering him, stretching him for what was to come. One finger, gently moving in and out; two fingers, hitting that spot in him that drove him absolutely crazy; now three. Misaki's laboured breath came out in sobs and his hand moved to his own dripping erection.  
  
Usami used his free hand to catch Misaki's hand first. "None of that now. I'll take care of you. You can play with this." Misaki's hand was placed on his lover's cock instead. Embarrassed, but too turned on to really care, Misaki started squeezing and stroking Usami, trying to copy what Usami had been doing to him. He heard Usami groan a bit. Feeling a bit more confident, Misaki gripped him tighter still in his small hand.  
  
Usami reached for more cherries. Holding a bunch in his hand, he squeezed, letting more of the juice fall on Misaki's cock. Misaki's whole body felt like it was overheating. He opened his eyes to the sight of Usami moving his mouth lower to the source of his agony. And all the while, those long nimble fingers never stopped...  
  
Misaki couldn't slow his body down now. He couldn't keep still and sounds were just ripping out of him. He was being licked like a piece of candy, then swallowed whole. Tears leaked from his eyes and his voice beseeched the other, "Please Usagi! I can't take much more!"  
  
"My sweet Misaki. You taste...utterly delicious." Usami's own voice was raspy. "I can't wait any longer, either."  
  
Misaki felt the fingers leave his body and he gave hoarse cry. Without waiting, he tugged on Usami's shoulders and took his lips. Usami did nothing for a moment, always surprised when Misaki took the initiative, then ravished his mouth. Wrapping Misaki in his arms, Usami flipped them over. "Take me Misaki", he demanded, his voice sounding like sin as he guided Misaki down. They both moaned at the feel of Usami filling him. It was always painful at first, but Misaki was too far gone to care. He wanted more. He wanted Usami.  
  
"Usagi!" The sound was a cross between a whimper and a breathless moan. Misaki threw his head back. His own cock was jutting out, leaking from the tip. Usami never took his eyes off Misaki, and grabbing his hips, he thrust up sharply, embedding himself completely. "Delicious" he whispered again before taking Misaki's cock in hand, desperate for him to finish before he did.  
  
Moans continuously fell from Misaki's puffy, kiss-swollen lips. Usami used his free hand and jerked him close to his chest, thrusting deeply, moving his hips up and down in time to the movements of his hand on Misaki's cock. Misaki felt a sharp bite on his ear and heard Usami's words, "I love you."  
  
With one last moan of Usami's name, Misaki came in short bursts all over his lover's chest. He vaguely heard Usami call out his name, too, and felt himself being filled with Usami's essence.  
  
Misaki fell forward,sprawling over his lover's chest, much too tired to care about the mess at the moment.  
  
The room fell silent except for the harsh sound of their laboured breaths. Both were quiet as they recovered. Misaki soothed by Usami's heartbeat and the gentle strokes he was making on his back.  
  
Misaki's eyes fell on the newest box of cherries, almost completely empty. Usami noticed his gaze and bluntly stated, "Actually, I was thinking of putting those cherries inside you and taking my time using my tongue to get them out, but you were so eager for me that I couldn't stop myself."  
  
Misaki's mind blanked for a second before he awkwardly pushed himself up and off the other man. "Pervy Usagi!" He tossed the nearest object he could find at Usami and awkwardly wobbled to the bathroom.  
  
Misaki refused to turn around and look at the fifteen boxes of cherries still left piled on the counter.  
  
 **end**


End file.
